criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
First Case
"Welcome to Conner's Village! A body was found in the entrance of town. Can you catch the killer before they exit Conner's Town? -Case Teaser First Case 'is a fan made case in Queensville (Season 1) and the first case overall. It takes place in them Conner's Village district of Queensville. Plot When a new detective came to Queensville, something in the sky has fallen. Police officer Tony Freeman call him into the station to investigate Lisa Rosenburg's body. A witness named David Drog found the body, David knew her in high school, he said that she was smart and kind. Police need the detective to find evidence to find out who killed her. Mid-investigation, the detective found a death threat from the brew house. Later, James was in the brew house taking his lunch break. The team got enough evidence to arrest the victim's friend, Amanda Wyoming, for the murder. Upon admitting the murder, Amanda said that it was all her fault. She said that her brother, Jimmy, died in a car accident last year. Lisa said that she didn't care about his brother's death. Infuriated at Lisa, Amanda grabbed a knife and stabbed her in the chest. Judge Parker sentenced her to life in prison. Post-trial, Chief Hunt congratulated Tony and the player for their hard work, but the chief let the team to go help the people in Queensville. Tony and the player checked up on James if he's okay, James was looking under the tables to find something, he told them that he dropped his wallet and can't find it. They went under the tables and found James' wallet, but they want to make sure if that was his wallet. After they took a look at the wallet, they gave it back to James. Tony and the player also found a dish that James was using, they send the sample to James to see if there was anything in the sample. After they gave the sample to James, Jenny was panicking and ran to the team, she told them that one of the kids fell into the sewers. Jenny told them that the student was pushed, the team went to the sewers to save the boy. After the team saved the boy, they questioned Jenny if she saw everything, she told the team that she saw some of it and knew the person. Meanwhile, they arrested Jeffry Lore for the incident, he said that it was an accident. The team questioned him why it was an accident, he said that he didn't see the hole and ran away as fast as he could. After the end of the conversation, they arrested him for assault and battery. After all the events, Chief Hunt want the player to go to the docks to help a construction worker from falling. Summary Victim *Lisa Rosenburg (found stabbed in the chest) Murder Weapon *Knife Killer *Amanda Wyoming Suspects David Drog '(Drug Dealer) Suspect's profile: * The suspect drinks cocktails * The suspect plays FortLite Suspect's appearance: * The suspect has crazy black hair. * The suspect wears a black shirt that says "Go United Bears" * The suspect wears a rainbow scarf. Gordon Tugman (Victim's Boss) Suspect's profile: * The suspect drinks cocktails * The suspect reads Prince * The suspect plays FortLite Suspect's appearance: * The suspect has short brown hair * The suspect has a brown mustache. * The suspect wears a beige suit * The suspect wears a red tie with blue circles and dots in the middle Jenny Poldon (Teacher) Suspect's profile: * The suspect drinks cocktails * The suspect reads Prince * The suspect plays FortLite Suspect's appearance: * The suspect has long blonde hair * The suspect has a ponytail * The suspect wears a green dress with tropical flowers * The suspect donned a ID tag with her name Donald Usher (CEO) Suspect's profile: * The suspect drinks cocktails Suspect's appearance: * The suspect has bald hair * The suspect wears a black suit * The suspect wears a starched white collar * The suspect donned a name tag with his name Amanda Wyoming (Victim's Friend) Suspect's profile: * The suspect drinks cocktails * The suspectreads Prince * The suspect plays FortLite Suspect's appearance: * The suspect has long black hair * The suspect wears a red dress * The suspect has a rose * The suspect has a mole Quasi Suspects James Hopkins (Lab Chief) JamesHopkins.PNG Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: *The suspect has short black hair *The suspect has gray side burns *The suspect has a five o-clock shadow *The suspect wears a green T-shirt with an "A" in the middle *The suspect wears a white collar *The suspect has a watch *The suspect is holding a book called "Dukes Ride" Randy Parson (Teenager) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: *The suspect has short messy black hair *The suspect has bruises *The suspect has a cut *The suspect wears a gray jacket *The suspect has a brown stain Jeffry Lore(Teenager) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: *The suspect has short black hair *The suspect has eyebags *The suspect wears a gray jacket *The suspect has a breast pocket *The suspect has a blue backpack Killer's Profile *The killer drinks cocktails *The killer reads Prince *The killer plays FortLite *The killer is 25 years old *The killer has black hair Crime Scenes Crime Scene 1: * Welcome Sign * Old House * Welcome Sign Bonus Crime Scene 2: * Office * Victim's Desk * Office Bonus Crime Scene 3: * Brew House * Tables * Brew House Bonus Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Welcome Sign (Clues: Victim's body, Murder Weapon registered: knife; New suspect: David Drog; Victim identified: Lisa Rosenburg) * Examine Knife (Result: Blood) * Ask David if he knew the victim ( New Crime Scene Unlocked: Office) * Investigate Office (Prerequisite: David interrogated; Clues: File of papers; name tag) * Examine file of papers (Result: Note with numbers) * Analyze ID card (New suspect: Gordon Tugman) * Ask Gordon about the victim. (Prerequisite: Gordon identifed; Gordon interrogated) * Analyze Note with numbers (03:00:00; New suspect: Jenny Poldon) * Ask Jenny about the note. ((Prerequisite: Jenny interrogated) * Analyze blood (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks cocktails) * Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Prince) * Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2 * Investigate Brew House (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Keys, Prince book, Torn photo) * Examine Keys (Result: Donald U.) * Analyze Donald U. (Prerequisite: Donald U. decoded; New suspect: Donald Usher) * Give Donald his keys back. (Profile: Donald drinks cocktails) * Examine Prince Book (Prerequisite: Donald interrogated; Result: Code Number) * Examine Torn Photo (New suspect: Amanda Wyoming) * Ask Amanda if she knew the victim (Profile: Amanda reads Prince; Prerequisite: Amanda interrogated) * Analyze Code Number (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays FortLite; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Old House) * Investigate Old House (Clues: File; Victim's Purse) * Examine Name (Result: David Drog) * Tell David about the file. (Prerequisite: Name indentifed; Profile: David drinks cocktails and plays FortLite.) * Examine Victim's Purse (Result: Dead Rat) * Analyze Dead Rat (03:00:00) * Question Jenny why she put a dead rat inside her friend's purse (Profile: Jenny drinks cocktails, reads Prince and plays FortLite) * Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3 * Investigate Victim's Desk (Clues: Faded Note, Victim's Phone, Faded Newspaper) * Examine Faded Note (Result: Message) * Ask Gordon why he wrote a sexist message to him. (Profile: Gordon drinks cocktails, reads Prince, and plays FortLite) * Examine Victim's Phone (Result: Phone Data) * Analyze Phone Data (09:00:00) * Confront Donald about his angry calls from the victim. (Prerequisite: Phone Data analyzed) * Examine Faded Newspaper (Result: First Page) * Question Amanda about her brother's death. (Profile: Amanda drinks cocktails and plays FortLite) * Investigate Tables (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Torn Fabric, Crumbled Paper) * Examine Torn Fabric (Result: Handkerchief) * Analyze Handkerchief (08:00:00, Attribute: The killer is 25 years old) * Examine Crumbled Paper (Result: Death Threat) * Analyze Death Threat (13:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black hair) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to A Tour of Queensville (1/6) A Tour of QueensVille (1/6) * Question James why he was in the brewhouse. (Available after unlocking A Tour of Queensville) * Investigate Tables (Prerequisite: James interrogated; Clues: Dish, Wallet) * Examine Dish (Result: Food Sample) * Analyze Food Sample (03:00:00) * Examine Wallet (Prerequisite: Food Sample analyzed; Result: James' Wallet) * Give James his wallet back (Reward: 5,000 coins) * Ask Jenny what is going on. (Prerequisite: Wallet analyzed; Reward: Burger) * Investigate Brew House (Clues: Teenager, Teenager's Backpack) * Ask the teenager if he's okay. (Prerequisite: Kid Rescued) * Examine Teenager's Backpack (Result: Binder) * Examine Binder (Result: Schedule) * Analyze Schedule (03:00:00) * Question Jenny if she saw the whole thing. (Prerequisite: Schedule analyzed) * Arrest Jeffry Lore (Reward: Male' Red Spider Costume; 'Female Mary Lou Clarkson Costume) * Tell Jenny about the arrest (Prerequisite: Jeffry Arrested) * Go to a new crime! Trivia * This is one of the cases wherein more than one suspect is arrested. *FortLite is a reference to the 2017 video game Fortnite *This case has many references to the 2004 movie, Spider-Man 2. **Gordon resembles J. Jonah Jameson **In Chapter 1, when Tony said what are you reading, Eva responded that she was reading Red Spider. Which is a reference to Spiderman. ***She also said that Red Spider was in love with a girl named Mary Lou Clarkson. Which is a reference to Mary Jane Watson **In Chapter 3, Lisa said that she want in advance, which is the same scene from Spider-Man 2. **In A Tour of Queensville, when you arrest Jeffry, he will give you a Red Spider costume and a Mary Lou Clarkson costume.